Graduates Among Us
The seniors are graduating, but a familiar face won't let them graduate. Kaitlin decides to take this person down so the seniors can earn their diplomas. Episode Summary The graduation scene is getting set up. The staff are testing out the technology, the band and choir are warming up, and people are starting to gather. Kaitlin decided to come along to see some of her senior friends graduate. The graduation ceremony is about to begin, but all of a sudden, a mysterious figure runs behind the stage. Kaitlin notices it and is confused. She shrugs and continues to watch the ceremony. After the band performs, the graduates line up to receive their diplomas. But just then, the same figure stops all the graduates in their tracks. Everyone gasps. Kaitlin couldn't believe her eyes, it was Mighty Max, the leader of the Fateful Five. Mighty Max wasn't going to allow all the seniors to graduate as revenge for not being able to take over the school. Alex doesn't think he's going to win again. Chad thinks he's wrong because Mighty Max pulls out some sort of ray gun. He zaps himself, and becomes bigger. Everyone is screaming and fleeing the gym. Mighty Max was humongous. Kaitlin feels like she's seen this before. She knows she has to stop him. This time around, she doesn't know how. Just then, Shannon comes and thinks she can assist. Kaitlin wonders how. Shannon pulls out the unrealistic ray gun. Kaitlin wonders how long she's had that. Shannon just chuckles and says she's gonna use it. Mighty Max takes Josie, Daniel, Riley, Bailey, and Jade in his fists. They all scream but Riley tells Mighty Max to square up. Kaitlin thinks it's a good time for Shannon to use the ray gun. But then she realizes they'll have to rescue those seniors first. Kaitlin decides to use a distraction. She decides to read a transcript of the pilot episode. Mighty Max covers his ears and drops the seniors. Shannon takes out the ray gun and zaps Mighty Max away. Josie wonders if they'll ever see him again. Riley starts playing the song and Jade thinks that's really unnecessary. Kaitlin hopes not, but she tells everyone to go inside to get their diplomas. Everyone cheers, but Anthony wonders why they're listening to a freshman. Dakota shrugs. Production Information * CGI is used on all the ray gun elements * Seventh time the fourth wall is broken Trivia * Someone in the band is heard playing "Focus" by Ariana Grande * If you listen carefully, one of the band members in the background is talking about the Gravity Falls ''finale, "Weirdmaggedon 3: Take Back the Falls" * Mighty Max recalls the first time they were defeated in "Straight Outta School" * Shannon uses the same ray gun she used to destroy Kaitlin's protest signs in "You Give School A Bad Name" * The final boss theme from ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 is heard during the battle against Mighty Max * Kaitlin reads a transcript of "High School Troubles" * Riley starts playing "See You Again" by Charlie Puth Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles